


fond of you ; k.sy & l.jh

by svtmints



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtmints/pseuds/svtmints
Summary: in which soonyoung will always waits in the rain post-break-up and jihoon will always finds him with umbrella in hand.





	fond of you ; k.sy & l.jh

Jihoon glances at the window, it’s raining outside and the only thing that bother him is that his roommate nowhere to be seen. He look at the clock again, it’s already 11 PM and there aren’t any sign he is coming home soon. Usually his roommate will text him if he isn’t coming home and Jihoon would stop wait for him and went to sleep. His roommate often teases him about it, saying and Jihoon is actually a softie and subtly caring towards him. Of course Jihoon will object it, quite harshly at that. Nope, he doesn’t care about his stupid roommate at all, and he isn’t worried about him not coming home. His phone screen light up and he quickly take it, expect it from his roommate.

> **jeon wonwoo:**  yah, where is soonyoung? he haven’t reply my messages at all. i thought he will return the book from jihoon.
> 
> **lee jihoon:**  i dont know. he haven’t come home.
> 
> **wen junhui:**  isnt he going on a date with his gf?? he might be at some motel at this point.
> 
> **xu minghao:**  you should stop waiting for him then, jihoon hyung. he won’t come home.
> 
> **lee jihoon:**  who says i’m waiting for him??
> 
> **kim mingyu** : we all know you always worry over him, and waits him to come home. what a nIcE RoOmmaTe.
> 
> **lee jihoon:**  pft, stop telling bullshit mingyu.
> 
> **lee seokmin:**  uuh, it’s raining outside, are you sure you’re not worried, hyung?
> 
> **wen junhui:**  ha, jihoon will forever deny his softness towards soonyoung. he won’t admit no matter how much we says it.
> 
> **xu minghao:**  why would jihoon worry over him when he is enjoying his time with his girlfriend in motel.
> 
> **lee jihoon:**  …you guys are ridiculous.
> 
> **kim mingyu:**  ouch, that’s hurt minghao, you hurt jihoon hyung~
> 
> **jeon wonwoo:**  what are you talking about?? soonyoung has new girlfriend? why i don’t know about it??
> 
> **lee jihoon:**  ???
> 
> **lee seokmin:**  what do you mean hyung? he have been dating minkyung for two months, it’s definitely not a new girlfriend.
> 
> **jeon wonwoo:**  oh. then why i saw minkyung with another guy last week?
> 
> **kim mingyu:**  wtf??
> 
> **xu minghao:**  the hell?? what a jerk
> 
> **wen junhui:**  did soonyoung know about this?
> 
> **lee seokmin:**  i dont think so. that’s why he is on date with her. what do you think jihoon hyung?
> 
> **lee seokmin:**  jihoon hyung??
> 
> **jeon wonwoo:**  don’t you think soonyoung will see this chat, he’s in the group after all. he will know about jihoon then..
> 
> **kim mingyu:**  that’s good then if that happen, but he’s so dense i don’t think he will catch up.
> 
> **xu minghao:**  i don’t even understand why soonyoung hyung always date other girls but jihoon hyung.

Jihoon quickly get up from the coach as he hurriedly ran to the front door. He quickly grabbed the umbrella and went outside the apartment. He cursed under his breath as he shook his head, now it’s all makes sense why Soonyoung didn’t text him at all, haven’t come home and it’s raining. Not far from the apartment area, he finally found that particular person, crouching down under a tree with his head hanging low. His clothes drenched in rain as the tree doesn’t help at all since the rain pouring heavily, his body was shivering but there is no sign he plan to get up soon.

A soft sigh escapes from Jihoon’s lips, he approach the figure quietly. He stopped right in front the boy as he made sure the rain doesn’t touch the latter anymore. The figure blinks as he doesn’t feel the raindrop anymore and wonder if the rain has stop, then he saw the familiar shoes in front him, he quickly look up to see his pink haired roommate standing still while looking at him expressionless.

“Jihoon, what are you doing here?” He manages to say something, still staring at the boy.

Jihoon let out another sigh. “Why is it always raining when you get dump by your girlfriend anyway?”

Soonyoung grins at his roommate, although there is no sign of playfulness in his eyes, not like the usual grin he give to Jihoon. “The sky represent my emotion, you know it right, Ji.”

“Get up, fool. Are you trying to make yourself sick this time too?” Jihoon rolls his eyes as he nudges the boy with his knee impatiently.

Soonyoung get up with smile plastered on his face, this time much more genuine. “There will always you who will take care of me anyway. So I don’t really worry if I get sick again.”

The pink hair boy look up at his roommate, he glares at the latter. “I’m not going to do that this time. I will let you dying on bed. Hold the umbrella, my arm hurts.”

Another smile adorns on Soonyoung’s face as he gladly take the umbrella from Jihoon’s hand. The two walk back to their apartment in comfortable silence. Jihoon steals a glance once in a while, observing Soonyoung’s expression. His face doesnt show sadness as much as the first time he found him under the tree, he looks more happy now and he wonder why he look like that, he doesnt look like someone who just get dump because his girlfriend found another guy.

“You didn’t look that sad.” Jihoon says nonchalantly, eyes not looking at the boy beside him, resist the urge to turn. He afraid he can’t control himself and will be too focused staring at his roommate face and he don’t want it to happen. Jihoon doesn’t want to admit it but sometimes he caught himself staring at his roommate unknowingly. He just like the way Soonyoung’s brown eyes twinkles in passion when he talk something he loves, the way his nose scrunched up cutely when he smile, the way his pink lips would pouting when he’s sulky because Jihoon doesn’t want to share his snack. Of course Soonyoung doesn’t know about it and he will make sure the boy won’t know about it.

Soonyoung blinks, quite surprise at his emotion too. Somehow he didn’t feel that bad anymore. “I don’t know. But, I feel much better when I saw you before.”

This make Jihoon raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Well, I always feel happy when I’m with you though. I like being with you, Ji.” Soonyoung continue, and Jihoon would be lying if he said he doesn’t feel anything at all when hear it.

“That was so cheesy, Kwon.” Jihoon shook his head, trying to suppress his smile.

Soonyoung nudge his shoulder, eyes glints with playfulness which Jihoon found to be adorable. “Admit it though, you like it, right?”

As to what Junhui had said, Lee Jihoon would never admit his softness toward Kwon Soonyoung and will just show it subtly. While Kwon Soonyoung always knew it and finds Lee Jihoon to be cute, thus make him teases the latter endlessly.

“Ah, I made dinner but it’s already cold. I–” Before Jihoon could finish his words, Soonyoung already ran toward the door leaving him outside.

“Nope. You can’t throw it. It’s the first time you cook something, I’m going to eat it, Ji.”

“You’re such a kid, Kwon. I won’t take your food, place it down on the table, silly. Go change your clothes first, you’re going to caught a cold soon if you keep wearing them.”

“Okay, but I’m going to eat all of this by myself.”

“Who says you can eat all of them?”

“Ji, I know you made this for me.” Soonyoung stop on his way to his bedroom, he turn to look at the pink hair boy, lips curling into playful smirk that Jihoon hate the most, it’s attractive. “You look cute blushing like that, Ji.”

A pillow shot toward his head. “Shut up, Kwon!”


End file.
